Dhool bangayi hai sonaa
by ConfidentGirl22
Summary: A story close to my heart, ye sonch lijiye ke meri hi kahani hai, but bht saare changes hain. peep in to enjoy


**B/N: dis story, I had written long back, decided to post it today.. I hope u all like it, its a little different frm the usual couples n romance, hatke types, wat i feel, ya yun kehlijiye, ke meri life ki kahani, but hero types ka abhi sach nahi hua hai, waiting fr it to get fulfilled.. Kash sach hojaye..anyhow, enjy the story and review abt it..**

A cute 20 yrs old girl sleeping was tossing her head in her sleep, disturbed by voices..like _**" why are like ua father, why nt like ua mother?"**_

_**She askd dem " is my character bad? Am i uneducated? Is my attitude wrong, am i soo ugly that ppl dnt even look at my other qualities... Is beauty so important?"**_

_**She murmered: is being like ua father wrong? It was not in my hands right? But iam proud coz iam like my papa...**_

Her father who's passing thru the coridor, hears his daughter talking in sleep...

He goes inside the room to find tiara sadly talking...

He goes near her n kissed her forehead...

**Tiara:** papa aap?

Just then a low but shrill voice interupted dem..

**Woman:** rajat ap aur tiara jaldi se ajaiyye breakfast ke liye...

**Rajat: **aa rahe hain princess...

Listening her father call her mother a princess tiara giggles...

**Rajat: **beta aap has kyun rahi hain?

**Tiara: **papa ab bhi aap princess bulate hain?

**Rajat: **hmm kyun apko nahi lagta ke apki mamma princess hai?

**Tiara: **haan papa aap theek kehte ho mamma princess hi hain...aur mae unki tarah nahi hu...

**Rajat: **to kya hua aap to meri doll ho na.?

**Tiara thinks: **huhh a rag doll...

**Rajat: **kya sonchrahi ho?

**Tiara: **kch nhi papa. Papa aap mere liye dress nikaal doge, aaj spcl day hai na.. Plz?

**Rajat: **ohh haan aaj to bada spcl day hai, yash ka birthday, hmm theek hai aap fresh hojao, mae dress nikaalta hu...

**Tiara: **aisa dress jisme mae beautiful lagu..

**Rajat: **par meri doll to har dress me beautiful lagti hai...

**Tiara: **arey papa har dress thodi na...

**Rajat thinks: **ise inferiority complex hogaya hai, yash theek hi kehraha tha, par ab meri bacchi ki life me khushiyan hi khushiyan hongi..

Rajat takes out a white n pink anarkali n keeps it on the bed, wid a matching bag, bangles n sandal..

He feels happy frm inside...

He goes down..

Tiara comes out..

She sees everythng n gets ready..

But some sad thoughts come to her mind..

She goes back into the past..

She remember the day she was rejected..

She really liked a guy..

N yash her best frnd had asked her to express her feelings to raj...

The guy was not as handsome as yash, but still tiara liked him...

_**Flashback...**_

On valentines day..

She went to him wid a gft n roses..

**Tiara:** raj, i really like u, will u be my valentine?

**Raj: **u like me? But i dnt like u, look at ua face.. Mere sath to koi beautiful si ladki acchi lagegi...

Tiara felt she wanted to kill that person...

But until den yash had come as an guardian angel.

**Yash:** princess chal na yahan se...

**Raj: **aye jaa jaa princess, hahaha kahin se bhi princess lgti hai kya ye?..

**Yash:** teri himmat kaise hui meri princess ko ye sb bolne ki...

**Raj: **itni hi fikr hai uski to tu banjaa uska boyfrnd..

**Yash gives a punch to raj: **teri auqat hai meri princess ki life me bolne ka next tym agar dikha na to jail me dalwa doonga eve teasing ke case me, waise to bht saboot hai tere against mere pas samjha...

Raj ran away...

Tiara looked at him sadly...

Yash opened his arms..

Tiara came running n hugged him n started sobbing..

**Tiara: **yashu, kya wo sach me eveteasing?

**Yash: **haan my princess, red hand pakadwane wala tha, iska yhi chehra dikhane ke liye maine tumhe bola tha propose krne...

He cudnt cmplete coz he felt tiara unconscious..

He ran to hospital...

After few days tiara recoverd, but her heart still hurt..

But now she realized that she loved yash...

Flashback over...

**Tiara thinks: **bs yash accept krle mujhe, phr duniya ki sbse khushkismat insaan rahungi mae...

She starts getting ready...

Meanwhile in the other part of the city..

A tall well built boy 6 feet long, very fair, wid light brown eyes n black hair, getting ready for the biggest day in his life, he's actually singing a song..

**"aye khuda aye khuda, jab bana uska hi banana"...**

**Meanwhile his father, who passes by the door, giggles to himself **"ohh to janaab ready horahe hain, chalo distrb krta hu, waise bhi bureau jaane ke liye to tym hai abhi"..

Wen he enters inside..

He sees his son wearing black jeans n cream shirt, wid a blue blazer in his hand..

Trying it..

**Man:** kya hai ye tumhari choice ko kya hogaya hai?

**Boy: **dad, come on, yehi to trend hai...

**Man: **kaisa trend? Tri color banke jaane ka?

**Boy: **par dad...

**Man: **par war kuch nahi. Ye black blazer lo ya bina blazer ke jaao...

**A women enters: **sahi kehrahe hain apke papa yash...

**Yash: **mom aap aur dad hamesha ek hi side lete hain...

**Man: **koi baat nahi, jb teri biwi ayegi na wo legi tera side...

**Women: **kya sachin aap bhi na, sharma gaya mera baccha...

**Sachin: **kajal, sharma nhi raha, pata nhi kbse pyar karta hai tiara se par kehta nahi, par pata nhi itni himmat aayi kaise iske pas...

**Yash: **dad plz pareshan mat kijiye, already nervous hu...

**Sachin: **nervous hone ki kya baat hai? Gifts leliye hain na?

**Yash: **dad plz kch plan mat krna, hum raat ko late ayenge...

**Sachin: **maine kch plan nahi kiya, abhi sir, daya sir ne already plan krliya 10pm tak ajana, last limit..

**Yash: **dad, ok dad.. Jaisa aap kahein..

**Kajal: **chalo dono breakfast ke liye..

**Yash: **maa late horaha hu..

**Kajal: **koi bahana nahi...

The trio move towards the dining hall...

Here tiara got ready n ran to the dining hall wid her bag n the shopper wch she wanted to take for her bestfrnd...

On the dining table..

**Rajat: **ahh meri doll to bht pyari lag rahi hai..

**Woman:** haan rajat sahi kaha meri hi nazar na lag jaaye meri pari ko..

She puts kajal behind her ear..

**Rajat: **sahi kaha purvi tumne..

Tiara blushes...

**Tiara: **papa ap bhi na...

**Rajat: **accha chalo, mae jaate jaate college drop krdoonga...

**Tiara: **nahi papa wo siya di lene ajayengi...

(siya is shreya n daya's daughter)

**Rajat: **ok ok...

Just den a horn..

**Tiara running:** agaye hongi chalti hu papa..

**Rajat n purvi: **good luck beta...

**Tiara thinks: **good luck? Kahin in dono ko pata to nahi ke mae aaj.. Aise kaise...

She goes away..

**Here rajvi in hug: **aaj hamari beti ki life ka best din hoga...haan...

Here at sachin's house...

**Sachin: **beta chalo mae college drop krdeta hu..

**Yash: **no dad, aadesh bhai arahe hain pick up karne...

(aadesh son of tarika nd abhijit)

**Sachin: **ok chalo, accha hai, all the best, aaj meri bahu ko propose krdena...

**Yash: **wohoo dad hold on, pehle use proposal to accept krlene do, phr bahu banate rehna...

**Kajal: **kyun nahi accept karegi?

**Sachin: **accha, accha chal ab..

A horn is heard...

**Yash: **aadu bhaiyya agaye honge, mae jaata hu...

**Sachin: **gifts leliye?

**Yash: **yes dad..

He runs away...

In the college, siya and aadesh arrive together...

They get out of the car...

**Aadesh: **lo yash hum agaye, jao, mil aao, jab tak mae tmhari hone wali bhabi se mil aata hu..

**Yash shocked: **siya di, bhabi?

**Aadesh: **hmm sahi kaha hai, mujhe lagta hai mujhe bhi propose krdena chahye..

**Yash: **haan aadu bhaiyya, sahi kaha,

Mae mil aata hu tiara se...

As soon as yash sees tiara, he is spellbound..

She is looking like a beautiful barbie in white n pink anarkali frock suit, wid pink jhola on her shoulder n shopper in hand...

Yash moves towards her...

N tiara takes baby steps towards yash...

**Yash: **princess, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...

**Tiara: **mujhe bhi yash...pehle ye lo..

**She forwards a gift.:**. Happy birthday yash...

**Yash: **thank you my princess,shall i open dis?

**Tiara: **haan tumhare liye hi hai...

Wen yash opens the gift..

He saw a couple sitting on a swing, a crystal masterpiece...

Yash had tears in his eyes...

**Tiara covering up: **ye hum dono bestfrnds...

**Yash:** hmm hum dono...

**Tiara: **yash class chalein?

**Yash: **aaj bhi class, ruko princess, mujhe kch kehna hai tumse..pehle ye lo..

He forwards a bouquet of red roses..

**Tiara: **yashu ye?

**Yash: **haan tumhare liye princess..

He forwards a gft...

Tiara takes it..

N unwraps it..

As soon as she unwraps it, a teddy starts talking..

**" I love u tiara, I love u tiara.."**

Tiara lost balance...

Yash held her **"princess kya hua"**

**Tiara:** yash ye kaisa mazak hai?

**Yash: **tiara ye mazak nahi hai, meri life ki sabse badi sachayi hai, tujhe meri kasam hai ye gft jo tune mujhe diya wo bestfrnds ka nhi couples ka hai right?

**Tiara had no option but to agree: **haan wo couples ka hi hai, haan mae karti hu tumse pyar, shayad bachpan se, par tum itne acche ho, tumhe to koi bhi milsakti hai na, isi liye tumse door rahi ab tak..

Aur wo raj, bs accha laga to boldiya teri reactn dekhne ke liye.

**Yash hugs her: **princess tum meri zindagi ho, mae to intezar kar raha tha ke kab tum mujh tak aogi...

**Tiara:** i knw ke modern hogaya hai world par phr bhi ladka hi ladki ko propose krta hai...

Yash sits down on his knee..

**Yash: **princess, will u be my girlfrnd? Aur haan i promise u kuch din baad jab hamari training khtm hogi, hum join karenge, uss din hogi hamari engagemnt, aur kch din bd shadi...

**Tiara cudnt believe:** yashu...

**Yash: **bol na princess haan ya naa?

**Tiara: **haan yashu, haan, tum meri zindgi ho...

Yash gets up n hugs tiara and puts a small chain around her neck...

Tiara feels her world cmplete..

She too hugs yash...

There are claps all around dem...

Yash- tiara separate..

**Yash: **chalein princess?

**Tiara: **yashu dnt princess me all the tym..

**Yash: **kyun rajat papa bhi to purvi maa ko princess bulate hain na.

**Tiara:** rajat papa, purvi maa?

**Yash: **ab yaar shadi hogi to aunty uncle thodi bulaunga?

**Tiara punches his shoulder: **abhi tym hai..

**Yash: **abhi se practice krleta hu na. Chalo saara din saath...

**Aadesh:** arey mere pyaro, gadi nahi hai, siya ki gadi lejao, mae aur siya ajayenge sham ko..

He throws a key..

Nd yash catches it..

Sometime later..

Yash driving the car nd tiara puts her head on his shoulder..

**Yash: **princess, beauty is not skin deep, aj ye baat apne dil se nikaal do, aur yash kch bhi nahi hai tiara ke samne..

**Tiara: **yash aisa to nahi hai ab..

**Yash: **princess, khubsurati rang ki nahi, dil ki honi chahye, aur meri tiara ka dil bohat khusbsurat haan i promise u princess, kabhi teri ankh me ansu nahi aane doonga..

**Tiara: **haan yashu mae bhi tumhe sad hone nahi doongi kabhi bhi..

Nd they both drive off...

**Tiara thinks: **_**dhool bangayi hai sona...**_

**A/N: hows dis guys, if u like it, i will continue... Hiope u like it, nd do review...**

**plz batana zaroor, if u ppl want me to continue, I will, hope u like tiara and yash too… I will wait fr ua PMs and Review.. thnx fr reading…**


End file.
